Falling Like The Farhenheit
by kAeDe-HiMe
Summary: [SongFic] Porque la vida mortal es tan delicada como el pétalo de una rosa; porque el amor en ocasiones significa sacrificio. Porque la barca de Caronte puede estar esperándonos a la vuelta de la esquina. ¡Porque el sacrificio tiene sabor a hierro! [Spoiler 334] *Gruvia*


Lo se, lo se muchos estamos real... REALMENTE en shock por lo que ocurrió hoy: A lo cual denomino "Lo que no debe ser nombrado, porque sino su querida autora entraría en crisis otra vez" Yo se que muchos de nosotros estamos corriendo en círculos, llorando, gimiendo y exigiendo una maldita explicación. de verdad se que muchas y muchos estamos muriendo en nuestra asquerosa tragedia, al igual que se que muchos se han expresado a través de los fics para poder superarlo un poco (solo un poco) y yo, yo no soy la excepción ¡Necesitaba desahogarme! Y llorar como colegiala YA NO ME SIRVE.

Admito que cuando leí el manga de hoy llore como una niña de pre-escolar y en este momento aun no puedo concebirlo como real ¡Aun ando en la etapa de negación! Y que por estos momentos no deja de rondar esa idea por mi cabeza. Si me preguntan porque un songfic la respuesta es simple: La canción en si misma es triste (Y que esperar de un álbum cuya temática gira en torno a la tragedia) Así que la canción **Falling Like The Fahrenheit **de** Kamelot** es la elegida para esta ocasión. Así que les digo a leer y a llorar mientras leen; yo llevo llorando todo el día D':

**Dedicado a:** **Boogieman13** Porque ella ha tolerado mis ininterrumpidas sesiones de llantos y angustias _**¡Te consuelo en tu pesar!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de** Fairy Tail** no son de mi propiedad; estos pertenecen a **Hiro Mashima** (Que busca que me valla a Japón y le arranque las uñas, una a una con unas pinzas) Yo solo los tomo prestados para poder hacer la catarsis tan necesaria para mi estado de animo del día de hoy. Además con esta historia no busco ganar ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene **SPOILER** del capitulo 334; si no lo has leído (es que eres un maldito bastardo con suerte y sin traumas) es mejor que lo leas antes de leer esto (y si lo lees dile adiós a tu sanidad mental). También hay mención de muerte de algún personaje, así que si no quieres leer estás en todo tu derecho de no hacerlo (cada quien decide liberarse de los traumas permanentes).

* * *

**Falling like the Fahrenheit**

"Y con una sonrisa en sus labios el espartano observa por ultima vez los ojos color cielo de la diosa Athena, y le mira por ultima vez, le aprecia por unos últimos instantes; mientras en sus manos empuña la espada del Olimpo una vez mas. Y le escucha exclamar llena de terror, observa como la sangre carmesí mancha aquella fértil tierra y como su vida escapa a los abismos del averno. Porque esta seguro de que la diosa encontrara a otro en quien centrar sus atenciones; porque al final termina cayendo como el Fahrenheit; frió e inexorable como la vida mortal"

* * *

_Let me play a melody for you.  
(Déjame cantar una canción para ti)  
While searching for the light.  
(Mientras busco la luz)  
And a way to live forever.  
(Y la manera de vivir por siempre)_

Sacrificio, ¡Sacrificio! ¿Sacrificio?... No comprende muy bien el porque esa palabra rondaba por su cabeza en esos instantes en donde el tiempo es lento, es donde parece ser que Cronos se divierte viendo a los mortales jugar ese loco juego de supervivencia que tanto adora realizar. Sacrificio, sacrificio, sacrificio… Y al fin comprende un poco lo que eso significa e incluso puede decir que sabor desprende ¡El sacrificio tiene sabor a hierro!

_Your flaws make sure you never come to play.  
(Tus defectos te impedían venir a verme)  
And see the consequence.  
(Y ver las consecuencias)  
Of trying to survive.  
(Del intento de sobrevivir)_

Así que trata por unos segundos de imaginar que esto no esta pasando ¡Por todos los dioses! Juraría que ha visto a Hades observarle por unas milésimas de segundo; con su rostro impoluto, limpio de cualquier rastro de sangre, degradación y miseria, ¡No se parece a lo que imaginaba! Piensa por unos segundos, mientras jura que su mente solo juguetea con él ¡Los dioses no bajan a jugar con los mortales!

_Like the shadows in my head.  
(Como las sombras en mi mente)  
You will play the ghost again.  
(Jugarás con el fantasma de nuevo)  
[Do you think salvation waits for you?]  
[¿No crees que la salvación te espera?]  
As I lay you down to sleep.  
(Cuando me voy a dormir)  
All your tears are mine to keep.  
(Tus lagrimas me mantienen despierto)_

Y sonríe ligeramente aunque culpa a ello al dolor que le invade por cada poro de su piel, ¡Jamás imagino cometer un acto de tamaña locura! Piensa mientras, recuerda a ese sujeto de cabellos rosas y actitud testaruda. Y se maldice solo un poco, al parecer empieza a olvidar ciertas cosas ¿Acaso las moiras desean a los mortales sin memorias?

_Falling like the Fahrenheit  
(Cayendo como el Fahrenheit)  
Someone will always lose  
(Alguien siempre va a perder)  
You will never see another sunrise  
(Ya nunca verás otro amanecer)  
My cyanide in paradise  
(Mi cianuro en el paraíso)  
As someone's always there  
(Como alguien que siempre estaba allí)  
And I will never see another sundown in your eyes  
(Ya nunca veré otra puesta de sol en tus ojos)_

Y le observa por unos segundos, por unas mínimas fracciones de segundo, en el que su cuerpo le permite admirarla; ¡Es hermosa! Como no fue capaz de verlo antes, se recrimina mentalmente ¡Es un completo idiota! Se dice mentalmente, aunque cree y esta seguro que no podría hablar ahora; toda esa sangre de sabor ferroso inunda su garganta. Aunque debe admitirlo, sus cabellos ondeantes, de color zafiro y sus bellísimos ojos color cielo son increíbles. ¡Hasta Afrodita moriría de celos!

_Let me share a memory with you  
(Déjame compartir mis recuerdos contigo)  
Imprisoned in the sound  
(Aprisionado en el sonido)  
Let's dream away together  
(Vamos a soñar juntos)_

Aunque no comprende del todo el porque piensa esa clase de tonterías ahora ¡Futuro juntos! Eso es solo la alegoría de un moribundo ¡Un ¿Tal vez si?! Es solo el pensamiento de una mente agotada ¿Un ¡te amo!? Es algo que ya no puede escapar de sus labios ahora. Una trágica historia en un trágico día es lo único que compartirán juntos hoy. ¡Enio debía de regodearse con la masacre!

_Every single note is bound to send  
(Cada nota está obligada a enviar)  
A flower from this world to whither away a smile  
(Una flor de este mundo a donde esté tu sonrisa)_

Sin embargo el verle llorar de aquella forma tan desgarradora, le destrozaba el alma, mucho más que todos esos dragones ¡No quería despedirse viéndola así! Si tan solo, tan solo le olvidase, todo seria distinto, si tan solo dejara que Cronos jugara con sus memorias, esas lágrimas serían después solo el recuerdo agridulce de un trágico desenlace. ¡Si tan solo dejara de aferrarse a Deimos y a Fobos!

_Falling like the Fahrenheit  
(Cayendo como el Fahrenheit)  
Someone will always lose  
(Alguien siempre va a perder)  
You will never see another sunrise  
(Ya nunca verás otro amanecer)  
My cyanide in paradise  
(Mi cianuro en el paraíso)  
As someone's always there  
(Como alguien que siempre estaba allí)  
And I will never see another sundown in your eyes  
(Ya nunca veré otra puesta de sol en tus ojos)_

Aunque deseaba y soñaba, con que todo fuera distinto después, porque imaginaba con la poca capacidad que tenia ahora, que algún día todo sería diferente, que algún día todos dejarían de llorar para poder reír juntos. Así que se permitió deleitarse con esa idea durante un rato; al fin y al cabo no había trascurrido ni dos segundos en el mundo real. ¡Cronos es poderoso cuando lo desea!

_Give me a sign  
(Dame una señal)  
To take what is righteously mine  
(Para tomar lo que me corresponde por justicia)_

Si pudiera besarle ahora ¡Lo haría! Si pudiera consolarle ahora ¡Lo haría! Si pudiera limpiar aquellas lágrimas que manchaban su fina piel de porcelana ¡No dudaría en hacerlo! Pero eso son solo fantasías infantiles; eso son solo deseos de un mortal tonto; esas son solo ideas de una mente que ve a las moiras y a Hades acecharle, son solo pensamientos de un humano que saluda a Caronte a la distancia. ¡Cuánto deseaba la sabiduría de Atenea!

_Give me the secrets that you keep  
(Dame los secretos que guardas )  
I'll save them for no one else to see  
(Los guardaré para que nadie los vea)_

Porque sabia que aunque esta travesía a la que los mortales llaman vida estaba llegando a su acto final, no se arrepintió ni un poco de sus actos, no se renegó por sus pecados, no se culpo por las cosas que pasarían y ni siquiera se asusto por lo que seguía después. Porque estaba seguro que Cronos limpiaría las lágrimas, silenciaria los lamentos y difuminaría las memorias; porque sabía que algún día, ella podría amar a alguien más, porque estaba seguro de que un futuro distante para él le vería sonreír al lado de otro hombre. ¡El oráculo de Delfos podría confirmarlo!

_Falling like the Fahrenheit  
(Cayendo como el Fahrenheit)  
Someone will always lose  
(Alguien siempre va a perder)  
You will never see another sunrise  
(Ya nunca verás otro amanecer)  
My cyanide in paradise  
(Mi cianuro en el paraíso)  
As someone's always there  
(Como alguien que siempre estaba allí)  
And I will never see another sundown in your eyes  
(Ya nunca veré otra puesta de sol en tus ojos)_

Y con una seña de manos saludo a Hades, quien gustaba de observarle a una distancia prudencial; a su lado pudo apreciar a las tres moiras que le miraban con apetito voraz; y muy lejos y a la vez tan cerca suyo alcanzo a escuchar los lamentos de los presentes en la masacre; y aunque sabia que ya no podía despedirse de estos, solo agito su mano mientras se alejaba. ¡Si se portaba bien puede que pudiera montar y juguetear con el enorme Cerbero!

* * *

Insisto el día de hoy estoy en una jodida depresión, así que no sientan mal si les parece que esto esta demasiado deprimente ya lo dije ¡Mi felicidad se fue por el drenaje el día de hoy! Así no me culpen, culpen a Mashima que nos ha causado traumas permanentes.

Solo espero y cruzo los dedos para que esta jodida situación cambie en el próximo manga ¡Mi cordura no puede con esto!

_Los compadece en su luto y se despide __**kAeDe-HiMe**_

**¡Todos rezamos por un milagro!**


End file.
